


Greek looks

by Finitrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Greek gods, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitrin/pseuds/Finitrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Percy and Annabeth are going to 'regular' school, when her friends see him they can't help but notice his Greek looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek looks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a tumblr post by annabethisterrified

“Oh my god!” Anne exclaimed “He’s your boyfriend?? He looks like a freaking Greek God!”

Annabeth let out a nervous laugh. Not even living among mortals could they forget that they were demigods, not for a single second.

“Yes An, this is Percy” Annabeth replied as her boyfriend stretched out his hand to her friend.

“I mean it though! He looks just like some of the statues we’ve been studying in art, except he’s not made in marble obviously. Do you have any Greek roots Percy? Have you ever been to Greece? What about your family?” Anne bombarded him with questions

“Yes, from my father’s side; I come from an old family of fishermen. I went there once for a little family reunion but it didn’t go so well… I’ve got some pretty nasty relatives”

Gods please do help me! –Annabeth exclaimed in her head. Her boyfriend had no idea when he should stop joking, did he? As she was thinking up an excuse to get away the bell rang and she let out a relieved sigh - Just in time.

“Anne and I have to leave for art, see you Percy” She placed a small peck in his lips but stared at him with a stern look that said _we’re going to talk about this later_.

“Bye Annabeth’s boyfriend, it was nice meeting you” When the girls were out of earshot she added “Did I cross any line? I saw the way you looked at him when we left”

“At all! The thing is, him being immediately recognized as Greek is something that happens way too often” And not a particularly good omen – she added to herself, thinking of how before coming to this school he had never been told that and now virtually everyone who met him made that comparison.

“Well, he does look like that tho”


End file.
